Hunter's Prey
by MaroManiac
Summary: HunterxHuman LEMON. A sleepy hunter catches a strange scent that he is inclined to pursue. This fic does include rape. If you don't like any of these things, please don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from L4D All respect and ownership of the hunter goes to Valve!**

**(This story is in the perception of a male hunter. What he hears or says in words, others hear as growls, grunts, snarls and screams. Where anything another being says he hears as nonsense.)**

It was another dark night, the sky was clear with the low light of the moon lighting the skyline. The low howls and moans of the creatures on the street made sleeping almost impossible for me, but I tried anyway. I was lying curled up on the ledge of a tall structure, resting my head on my sleeved arms. My tired eyes watching the demons on the ground walking and stumbling around with no purpose. My stomach growled from the undying hunger I had, but whenever a meal appeared it was typically mutilated by the hoards, or ruined by the large amounts of stomach acid those fat explosive abominations would spew from their disgusting mouths. The air reeked of rotting flesh, bile and smoke.

I closed my eyes, teetering on the edge of consciousness when a familiar scent crept into my nostrils. My eyes flew open and I stood up, instantly realizing the smell was that of a human...no there was more than one, there were 3. But one of the smells was much different. It was sweet, and it peeked my curiosity. I jumped down from my perch and ran toward the smells; they grew stronger with every jump I made across the gaps in the rooftops. Soon I could hear the voices of what my stomach craved for. Two of the voices were low, the other a bit higher in octave. I peeked my head over the edge of a building to find 3 humans standing in an alley way, loud cracks coming from large items in their hands, the hoards trying to attack them but falling with every loud noise. The new smell was strong now, it was sweet, and sent chills of excitement down my spine. But which one was it coming from?

I decided to watch as the crowd of corpses piled up in front of the group. Before long the hoard was nothing but a bunch of scattered smelly lifeless bodies. The group of three moved into one of the buildings. I jumped onto the building and listened to the racket they made as they traveled around in the building. It sounded as if they were turning it into a base. I had a tendency to study my prey before I killed them. They all had similar behavior, Taking shelter in buildings, barricading themselves in with whatever they found inside. Sure it kept the hoards out, but it also kept themselves in. They also tended to go silent after a while. Sleeping maybe. Did they sleep? Sleep. Sounds good right now... I lied down on top of the small building, my back against the shingles, my face to the starlit sky, waiting. After the rummaging inside slowed, I could hear the muffled voices of them communicating. They seemed to be very social, and were almost always in packs. It made them harder to take down.

Soon enough the building was silent. It was time to move. I leapt down in the back of the building, looking through one of the square holes in the wall. Just as I thought, the hole was filled in with wood and metal they found around the inside of the building. It would be a challenge to get in without being noticed. I thought about waiting it out, but that sweet scent that tickled my senses drove me forward. I jumped back onto the roof, looking around; I found a metal square large enough for me to fit in. I examined it closely, finding what looked to be a lever on it. I grabbed the metal, pulling down on it about to rip it off in hopes of the square opening. When I heard a click and saw the top of the cube pop up a bit, I pulled up on it, which opened it up into the building. I couldn't help but grin a bit as the scent of the pack crept up from the new hole in the ground I stood on. I silently slipped into the hole, standing on a very weak floor. If my body wasn't so light I'd surely fall through. There were several metal pipes around me making it hard to move around, I slinked my way toward the scents until I felt I was almost on top of them.

I slipped my claws under the paneling I stood on, quietly sliding it aside to reveal the room they lay in. My eyes strong enough to see in the dark, gave everything an amber glow. I poked my head out of the hole and looked around to find that two of the creatures were lying down, eyes closed and bodies relaxed. But where was the third? I scanned around until I found a shut wooden panel, with a bright light shining from under it. The scent I craved didn't come from the two in the current room. So the scent must be from the third...and the third must be on the other side of that wood! Just then the wood moved, the bright light burning my eyes as this person came out, holding a metal structure and walking straight for me, I quickly drew my head back and carefully climbed back through the hole I came in from. I heard the metal scratching the floor under my feet, forcing me to jump out of the hole, closing the metal lid and backing up from it. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was it doing? Did it notice me? Was it coming for me? The metal lid jerked up, startling me. I quickly jumped to the next building, climbing up a few floors to its roof and hiding on the other side of the ledge watching as the sweet smelling meal emerged from where I was lurking moments ago. This is perfect! I waited for the person to turn their back to me, crouching down before I leapt from the rooftop, holding back the strong urge to scream 'I've got you!'. I landed right on my target, knocking it to the ground "Got you." I growled lowly before it started to scream. I quickly slapped a claw over its mouth, which cut the noise significantly down, but I could hear the two in the building stirring quickly. Then the smell hit me. It was so powerful my knees almost failed me, my body shuddered noticeably, but I wasn't done examining this creature. I grabbed its arms and slung its squirming body over my shoulder, leaping off the building with a lot less grace than before due to the great increase of weight on me. It screamed, kicked and punched at me while I quickly took it to a building's rooftop a few blocks away.

I threw it down, muffling its cries and screams with my claw again. Letting out a low growl and baring my teeth in hopes of it understanding to shut up. It seemed my tactic worked as its cries dwindled to sobs and whimpers. Just in case, I held down its arms by the wrist with one claw. Now to find where the scent was coming from. I sniffed at its hair, face, and neck. They were the typical scent, but not what I was looking for. I sniffed down its chest, which bulged out significantly compared to the other two behind. Its voice was higher than the other prey. Why was this one so much different from the others? I put both of its arms into both of my arms' grasp, holding it down to its sides as I traveled down its body in search of the source of its scent. The lower I got the stronger it grew. My mind raced the closer I got, one word forming in my crazed thoughts. Female. Female? What is female? It...her. She? My head pounded from the thoughts, but were clouded as I honed in on the smell between her legs, her whimpers grew louder and into words I couldn't understand. "No! nononononono this isn't happening!"

Her body struggled more as I inhaled the scent. But the cloth barrier she wore kept me from seeing the source. I put her arms together in one of my claws, the other lightly clawing at the fabric, which easily tore from my razor sharp nails. Quickly I discovered the skin of her leg, and I tore the fabric up, where I ran into small metal beads that interlaced with each other, I shredded the area until the thick fabric was nothing but small threads and pieces. I looked down at the new fabric under it. "More?"

I grunted to myself running one claw down the new, thinner fabric, it quickly giving out and falling away. Finally I found more skin, and the scent was overwhelming. I ran my nose down the soft skin, chills running down my back, my heart beginning to pound in my chest. Why was I reacting like this? What was this smell? Why did I crave it so much? The tip of my nose became wet from the flesh; curiously, I pulled back and licked my nose. It was sweet. Intensely sweet. What was it? Temped to find more, I liked at the lips in front of me, her body jerking away from me as I got a tongue full of what I was smelling. It tasted like it smelled. No it tasted better! It was sweet and tangy. I wanted more. I lapped at it again. The taste made my heart flutter, and I could feel a throbbing between my legs, and a slight pain from tightness in my pants. What was happening? Was it bad? Good?

I trailed the tip of my tongue in between the wet flesh, slipping slightly into what felt like a small hole. The female under me cried. It wasn't a painful cry, it seemed more fearful. Inside the hole I could taste more, so I dug deeper, dragging my tongue along the upper wall of the hole. Her body jerked again, her mouth spewing more nonsense in what sounded as a begging tone. "Please. Please stop this. Stop! Stop! No more!"

Her whines irritated me so I lightly dug my claw into her leg. Making her wail, now in pain and crying harder. I couldn't help but grumble at my failed attempt to make her stop. "Fuck...shut up!"

I dug in deeper to her leg, only making her wail louder. I pulled my claw away and examined the damage, four small gashes from my fingers, bleeding a bit. I wasn't going to let that precious blood to waste, so I licked it away, the sense of hunger filling me again, but overpowered by pain between my legs from the growing tension. I reached down to claw at my pants, ripping them and relieving the pressure as a bulge appeared in the cloth I had worn under my pants. But the pulsing didn't stop. I went back to exploring the new cavern with my mouth, lapping and sucking every drop I could possibly catch. I could feel her body reacting to my touch, twitching and pulsing, her whimpers and whines peaking a bit every time I hit a certain spot on her outsides. A little nub above the lips seemed to activate the reaction. I looked at her face to find it very different from what I was used to. I saw fear, but there was something else. I didn't care too much. I looked down at the throbbing appendage I had setting erect but hidden between my legs. It was more sensitive than ever, the feeling of the fabric rubbing against it was nice. Then I got an urge.

If the fabric felt good...what would that hole in the female feel like? There's no way she could object...I slid the fabric down to reveal the throbbing member, lightly running my nail up the shaft, then looking at the female's tasty parts. I raised her legs over my shoulders and position myself between them, scooting closer to her cowering body; I slid my member on the outside of her soft, wet skin. Wow, that felt awesome. She cried louder as I pressed forward in my quest of curiosity. I leaned forward, prodding the tip of my appendage at her hole. She wiggled fiercely, so I grabbed her side with my empty claw, and raised her arms above her head, pinning them to the ground with my other claw. I pushed down, sliding the entire shaft into her. It was tight. Warm. Wet. Amazing. My body shuddered from the new feeling. She let out a yelp, and began to sob. Did it hurt? I wondered. But that wouldn't stop me. I pulled out a bit the feeling of her insides rubbing against my member was unexplainable; I pushed back in, getting another yelp from her. I tried to growl to stop her, but it only came out as a low purr.

I pulled out again, and pressed in harder, feeling her warm lips touching my base. I continued, her cries paced with my own thrusts. I bucked into her over and over, lightly grunting. This feeling, I liked it. My heart raced, my breathing becoming harder. I bent over her, licking at her chest and collar bone, the taste was good, I bit down on the flesh of her neck, not hard, but enough to draw blood. She didn't like that. She yelped loudly and sobbed more. I licked up the amazing crimson that leaked from the new holes in her skin. Thrusting. Panting. Grunting. It was strange, but a great feeling. Then, I felt something building up inside me, it started from between my legs, and slowly spread through my body, the faster and harder I bucked, the quicker it came. I felt it. It was coming. What was it? I bit down on her shoulder, and clawed into her thigh that was on my shoulder, leaving deep gashes and holes in her flesh as my body unleashed several intense waves of pleasure. I huffed and groaned loudly, pushing myself as deep as I could inside her as I felt my member twitch and throb, the feeling of me releasing inside her was breathtaking. But I gasped for air as it continued. She cried out in pain and fear from my actions.

The waves of pleasure slowed, and left my body feeling weak. I pulled out and let her go, stumbling back a bit to sit down, the breeze from the night air hitting my member made it cold, So I recovered it with the thin fabric I moved earlier. She scrambled away from me, her face seemed angry. It looked almost like those of the hoards, full of rage. She stood up and lunged at me with her fist, I stumbled back, my head still light and spinning from the after effect of what happened. Then I could hear the other voices. Calling loudly. She called back to them, it was time for me to leave. It wasn't my day to be riddled with holes. So I got on all fours and lazily crawled to the edge of the building. Then she charged me. My mind wasn't running its usual speed, I didn't think to evade until it was too late. I fell, but I grasped the edge of the building, my body dangling several meters above the alley. I looked her over once more. I left several marks on her body; her thigh, neck, collar bone and side were bleeding quite a bit, the fabric on her legs shredded by me. I couldn't help but have a weird sense of pride at my job done.

Just before her foot made contact with my fingers, I let go, clumsily jumping between the building walls to the ground, and crawling off out of her sight. I could hear the other two voices, now coming from the same area she was in. They must have gotten to her. I ran off to find a good place to perch and rest from my exhaustion. I ran for a while to be sure I was away from the sound of the voices before I scaled a building to its roof. My pants continued to fall down my legs, making climbing challenging. I'd have to find some new ones later on. But now was time for rest. I curled up in a sheltered area on the roof. But then my stomach growled..."Damn it I forgot to eat..."

I shrugged it off, "I'll find something in the morning..." I shut my eyes and quickly fell into the deepest slumber I've ever had.


End file.
